


Filthy

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Rare Pair Extravaganza [10]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Messy, Shower Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Jack pays a visit to his superior for some fun.





	Filthy

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/post/177853373612/part-23-whether-they-wind-up-sfw-or-nsfw-or-on

Jack had had a key made for Blake’s apartment when office sex had gotten a little out of control. Jack was absolutely clueless as to who “Mr. Blake” was, how he’d gotten work at Hyperion and what exactly he did for the company, but he didn’t care. Not when the sex was so great and there was a possibility of opportunity for better funding on his research.

But today he’d spent most of his time in R&D and had been caught in a breakout where multiple experiments had been shot and killed, mostly by him. The scientists were useless wimps and had all fled, terrified. Now, he was covered in all sorts of gross fluids and with Blake’s apartment closer than his own, he needed the break.

When he entered, he heard the man in the shower. Jack had no idea what his first name was and both had agreed they weren’t needed in their arrangement. Jack had been his choice of alias and he was growing fond of it. He entered the bathroom and called out to Blake. “Yo, sweetheart, I’m coming in.”

“Jack?” the man scoffed and poked his head out to glower at him. “What have I told you about coming over without my permission- what the hell happened to you? Don’t you dare get that on my floor-” He glared as Jack dropped his torn clothes in a heap on the expensive tile.

“What, you expecting company?” Jack grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Of course not! Don’t even _think_ about coming i-”

Jack, bare and covered in slime slipped into the shower next to the angry blonde. The hot water hit him in all the right places. “Oh, yeah, this is good.”

“Ugh! You got… whatever this is on me!” Blake had pressed himself against the wall to keep from being touched.

Jack rolled his eyes and pulled the man in for a kiss. Blake squirmed, sputtering and shoving against him, but his lips lingered still, telling Jack everything he needed to know. He howled in laughter as he let Blake go. “I knew it! You’re a little freak, ain’t ya? You like them dirty.”

“ _What_ are you talking about?” he demanded.

Jack groped him, rubbing his hand over the soft length of Blake. “You’re a dirty old man,” he laughed. He felt the cock twitch in his hand and smirked. “See? You like me filthy.” Jack leaned across the shower and turned the water off.

Blake glared at him as Jack knelt in front of him. Jack smirked. “I’m covered in skag guts and who knows what else. I’m disgusting.”

Peering down at him, Blake sneered, brow raised. “Yes, you are.”

Keeping eye contact, Jack sucked Blake’s cock into his mouth, grinning around it when Blake sighed and dug his clean hands into Jack’s gooped and slimed hair. “You have no respect for anything. You’re a pig, you’re sloppy, dirty, and you’ll eat anything.” He pulled on Jack’s hair, making him take more of his cock. He smirked then. “But, I guess even pigs have uses.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
